Void Reapers
The Void Reapers are a savage and bellicose Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain origin. However, many Imperial savants believe they were created during the latter centuries of M37, during the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel' Founding, one of many such Chapters created during this tumultuous era in Imperial history and intended to repair the power and reach of the Adeptus Astartes that had suffered considerable losses in the preceding millennia. However, scattered records throughout Imperial history make brief mentions of ferocious Astartes clad in the same silver, black and gold livery as that worn by the bloody-handed Void Reapers Chapter. Many Imperial savants have come to the conclusion that the Reapers are, in fact, an alleged Successor Chapter of the venerable and mysterious Raven Guard due to their similar tactics and genetic idiosyncrasies displayed by the Astartes of this Chapter, however, this remains inconclusive. The true origins of this fierce Space Marine Chapter remains shrouded in the midsts of long-lost antiquity, thousands of standard years in the past. It is said there exists some speculative accounts that supposedly stretch all the way back to the early decades of M31, following the end of the Great Scouring and the subsequent sundering of the Space Marine Legions into separate Chapters, giving rise to the Chapters of the Second Founding. These accounts allege that the Void Reapers are, in fact, one of these ancient 'Primogenitor Chapters', indicating that they are far older than what is stated in official Imperial records, and whose true origins harken back to the dark days of the Horus Heresy. An isolationist and aloof Chapter, the Void Reapers are a law unto themselves and virtually ignore other Imperial forces and other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, preferring to operate as an independent strike force. This deadly Chapter are hunters in the dark - who dwell deep in the cold, dark depths of the void - only rushing to the surface to ambush their prey and utterly annihilate their foes. Then just as suddenly as they appear, the Reapers disappear back into the blackness of the deep void, fading away from official accounts - but not from memory - as their dire reputation and darkly-famed legend continues to grow with each bloody-handed deed and unexpected strike. Chapter History Chapter Homeworld Nomadic Chapter Fleet Scattered records about the Void Reapers imply that the Chapter has no set home world. This is uncommon for a Space Marine Chapter to operate solely as a warfleet on a perpetual Crusade, although it is not unheard of. However, the Reapers do not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a fleet-based Chapter. Instead, they rely upon the archaic Nomad-Predation pattern of deployment, which allows the Reapers to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever. Moving as a singular, unified force, the fleet of the Void Reapers will often deploy enmasse during a campaign. The main body of the fleet will arrive at their destination and form a blockade in orbit. Meanwhile, several individual companies are dispatched to fight on the frontlines as a rapid-strike force. At other times, the Void Reapers attempt to maintain as broad a reach as possible. Individual companies regularly operate on independent duty dispersed throughout the galaxy to better fulfil their ancient mandate of aiding humanity at any time and in any place. The Chapter's Void-Brothers (Battle-Brothers) have participated in countless Crusades, which range in scale from targeting only a few worlds within a star system to enormous wars that extended across entire sub-sectors. As it participates in these countless efforts to make recompense for the Imperium's past sins, the Chapter continually proves its value as guardians and warrior-ambassadors to those places where Mankind had not yet ventured. The main body of the Chapter fleet is a vast affair, consisting of; one formidable relic capital vessel, four strike cruisers, one destroyer and three battle-barges, they also boast hundreds of various auxiliary craft, including several support vessels as true warships and a number of voidships capable of both combat and maintenance/repairs. The Chapter's forge ships are known to be able to salvage, repair and produce a wide variety of Adeptus Astartes wargear, consisting of a range of technology, including the capability to maintain and construct new Dreadnought chassis and fabricate some armoured vehicles and aerial support craft. Due to their propensity for combat, it seems unlikely that the Reapers tolerate vessels in their fleet's ranks that could not hold their own on the battle line. As a Nomad-Predation fleet, the Reapers voyage indefinitely, tarrying only to identify and engage the foes of man. Chapter Recruitment As a fleet-based Chapter, the Void Reapers are ratherly gathered enmasse except at the commencement of a major Crusade called by the Hunter Prime (Chapter Master). Most often the forces of the Chapter are dispersed to multiple task forces deployed to various expeditions and war zones spread over the vast distances of space. It is not unheard of for individual task forces to be out of communication with the rest of the Chapter for years, even decades at a time. Given these factors, each Shoal and battle group has to manage its own affairs and the recruiting of new initiates when and wherever opportunities arise. Since they have no single source of potential Aspirants, the Void Reapers recruit from many different worlds, returning their new brethren to the Chapter flagship to complete their formal training when practical. Red Tithes It is the duty of a Void Reapers' Reaper Lord, beyond the duties of the Captaincy of their company, to ensure that the Chapter is constantly supplied with a fresh intake of potential Aspirants. This is normally achieved during the so-called "Red Tithes," when the Chapter's Edicts of Exile permit them to descend on an Imperial world and harvest the population of adolescent males. The vast majority of those taken will go on to become slaves and serf labourers in the Chapter's great fleet, providing the means by which the Void Reapers can continue to function in exile. Those of the right age and temperament, however, will undertake arduous trials. Few will survive to become initiates as the degree of attrition during the induction process is higher than most standard Space Marine Chapters, but this is an unavoidable legacy of the Void Reapers' unique nature. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Differing somewhat from the prescriptions of the Codex Astartes in command structure, the Void Reapers remains true to its tenets at the tactical and squad level. This however does not carry over to its command structure and company arrangements. Instead, the Reapers seem to split their Chapter into a number of Battle Companies (known as 'Shoals') designed to operate independently. Deploying across the width and breadth of the galaxy, each company commander is functionally a commander of his own strike vessel. These companies function independently, often years at a time, with each of these vessels maintaining a separate armoury of vehicles and support craft in addition to its normal complement of Astartes. Each of the Chapter's vessels is supplemented by an augmented auxiliary force of Scout Marines, Primaris Reivers and Vanguard Marines for reconnaissance and evaluation of the enemy, and a dedicated spearhead of Terminator Veterans who serve as the company Captain's bodyguard. In this way, each has access to the expertise offered by the Chapter's Veteran brethren as well as the opportunity to train initiates and use them on infiltration missions. A side-effect of this unique approach is that newly recruited members often fail to grasp the full scope of their Chapter until the next major gathering. To overcome this, many initiates are transferred to another Shoal before their training is completed. In this way, some sense of connection between the different companies can be maintained. Due to this practice, the Void Reapers eschew Reserve Companies entirely. Very few accounts exist that tell of the Void Reaper's very disciplined order of deployment and battle, irrespective of the evidence from observers that they are a barbarous and savage Chapter. Their tactical deployments and use of shock-assault tactics gives the Reapers the desire to close with the enemy in bloody personal combat. Specialist Ranks The Void Reapers' order of battle contains several officer positions not present in other Space Marine Chapters, though they largely resemble the standard Codex ranks: *'Hunter Prime (Chapter Master)' *'Company Master (Captain (Space Marine)|Captain)' **'Reaper Lord' - A Reaper Lord is an additional title given to a Company Master. Beyond the Captaincy of their own company, it is their job to ensure the Chapter is constantly supplied with fresh Aspirants, normally achieved during the "Red Tithes," when the Chapter's Edicts of Exile permitted it to descend on an Imperial world to harvest the population for Chapter Serfs and potential Aspirants. **'Harvester Prime' - A Harvester Prime is an additional title that is also given to a Company Master. It is their duty to seek out archeotech and lost technology on the isolated worlds that lie in the outer dark. This acquisition of technology is achieved during a so-called "Grey Tithe," and traded to the Tech-priests of Mars for Astartes arms and equipment, per the Chapter's ancient pact with the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Strike Leader (Sergeant (Space Marine)|Sergeant)' *'Void-Brother (Battle-Brother)' Specialist Formations *'The Red Tide (Terminator Veteran Marines)' - These Terminator Armoured elite are the Veteran warriors of the Chapter. All Red Tide habitually remain armed and armoured at all times. The Terminator battle-plate they wear is heavily inscribed with red exile markings and often hung with the yellowing predator incisors that are collected by some Void Reapers. In most Chapters, members of the Veteran 1st Company were often seconded to Battle Companies to supplement their fighting power. In the Void Reapers Astra they serve an additional purpose. Utterly loyal to the incumbent Chapter Master, they are deployed on the most vital missions -- usually tithings -- to ensure that the overriding objectives are met and the Chapter's needs satisfied. The Reapers' mode of warfare means that individual companies can spend Terran years separated from the main Nomad Predation fleet. In such circumstances the Red Tide are responsible for seeing the orders of their Chapter Master carried out. The Red Tide also, however, fall under the command of the Company Master they are assigned to, and are bound to follow his orders, provided they do not directly contradict the mission assigned by the Chapter. *'Devourers (Assault Marines)' Chapter Wargear Like their supposed progenitors, the Void Reapers demonstrate a number of highly distinctive traits and trappings that set them apart from more Codex-oriented, cousin Chapters. Their equipment has been observed to be of ancient provenance. Much of their arms, vehicles, wargear and other technology are of designs and patterns that cover the span of the Imperium's breadth and history. The Chapter also seems to possess an unusual contingent of Terminator Armour suits, of which many appear to be heavily modified or augmented in unorthodox ways to keep them combat-worthy. Due to historical losses of irreplaceable equipment that have never been fully replenished, the Void Reapers have learned to carefully shepherd their resources in terms of equipment. The Chapter's techmarines have become particularly adept not only in maintaining and repairing the Chapter's wargear and vehicles, but in reclaiming and restoring weapons and gear they might come across in their long crusades. This has led to some speculation and concern in the past over the Void Reapers' tendency to use non-''Codex'' approved arms and equipment, though such heretical practices have never been proven. Grey Tithes It is the duty of a Void Reapers' Harvester Prime, beyond the duties of the Captaincy of their company, to ensure that the Chapter is constantly supplied with arms and equipment. They are also responsible for seeking out ancient archeotech on long-lost worlds that lie within the vast void of the Outer Dark. This acquisition of technology is known as a "Grey Tithe." Through ancient pacts with the Tech-priests of various forge worlds, the Carcharodons trade this lost technology for weapons, Power Armour, equipment and even vehicles. In times of desperation, the Void Reapers do not always adhere to the tenets of their ancient pact with the Adeptus Mechanicus and take matters into their hands. Rumours abound that the Chapter's techmarines have secretly taken the field following a battle and salvaged wargear and equipment from fallen Astartes - from both friend and enemy alike. Though Inquisitorial investigations into these allegations have proven unsubstantiated, should they prove to be true, the Void Reapers could face censure or an even more severe punishment as well as the long-lasting enmity of their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Combat Doctrine The Void Reapers roughly follow the organizational tenets laid down in the Codex Astartes, but otherwise show considerable variation with regards to tactics. In particular, their preference for shock assaults and close combat make them similar to the Black Templars. On the surface, the Reapers will appear to deploy similar to what might be expected of a Codex Battle Company, although it has been noted that it augments by an auxiliary force of Scouts, Assault Squads known as Devourers, and dedicated squads of Terminator-armored Veterans known as the Red Tide. Although the Chapter seems to maintains a sizable amount of armoured vehicles, the Reapers as a whole seem to prefer infantry-based strategies, relying on the battle-prowess of its Marines to carry the day. Lighting assaults presage by reconnaissance by small scouting forces are commonly observed, with surprise often the key factor in carrying the attack through. When resistance proves too heavy or the reaction of the enemy too swift, the Chapter’s forces often quickly withdraw, to avoid heavy losses and, more importantly, to strike at another direction. This is repeated again and again until a weakness is eventually found, upon which the full brunt of the assault forces are brought to bear to bring the encounter to a swift end. The Chapter’s armory has also been noted to consist mostly of old-style suits of Power Armor, particularly the Mark-V Heresy Pattern, and weaponry. The Void Reapers’ complement of Terminator Armour in particular showed extensive modification to keep them combat worthy. Chapter Gene-Seed The Void Reapers Gene-seed is of unknown origins but is quite unique. Prone to degeneration and mutation and exhibiting features similar to Raven Guard gene-seed, Reapers have a pale, almost deathly pallor. They are also known for their liquid-black eyes and vicious nature, frequently disregarding civilian casualties in conflict. Primarch's Curse: add Deathwatch Service Only rare occasions, it has happened when lone Space Marines in grey livery and speaking ancient variants of High Gothic have arrived at the fortresses of the Deathwatch. When pressed, some of these Space Marines have said they hailed from a Chapter known as the Void Reapers. Notable Void Reapers *'Eitath' - *'Skele' - *'Kyaneus' - *'Aibek' - *'Jadyr' - *'Kolyk' - *'Nironen' - *'Deyth' - *'Anuri' - *'Kobaeh' - *'Yiraka' - *'Artaibo' - *'Naasori' - Chapter Fleet The vessels of the Void Reapers' fleet are a mismatch of old and heavily modified classes and capabilities. Within its line of battle are numerous examples of either very ancient, salvaged or extensively repaired vessels. Many fleet-based Space Marine Chapters use the conventional Crusade Chapter pattern, but the Void Reapers follow the rarer, so-called "Nomad-Predation" pattern. The Void Reapers had used this unique pattern due to their long durations operating beyond the Imperium's borders. Acting as a self-contained force which could function with recourse to the Imperium. When the Void Reapers were despatched on-Crusade in 002.M31 they possessed an original complement of thirteen capital voidcraft and a score of smaller starships, most of their exact classes unknown: *''Fero Karcharos'' ("Savage Shark" - Goliath-class Battleship) - An ancient Great Crusade-era capital ship of the XIX Legion that would go on to serve as the flagship of the exiled Void Reapers Chapter. It is a monster of a vessel and a weapon of terrible destructive presence, easily outclassing many warships utilised by the Imperial Navy in the 41st Millennium. One of many vessels that had been out of commission since the days of the Heresy and being one of a number of vessels considered too powerful to be left in the hands of any single commander after the betrayals of the Heresy. The Void Reapers had clearly preserved theirs since their self-imposed exile over ten millennia earlier. This massive vessel is covered with weapons towers, crenellations and Macrocannon-studded flanks, the arching crest of its bridge block and, most fearsome of all, the vast, spinal-mounted exo-laser battery that runs down its length. Serving as the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery, this formidable vessel serves as their primary location for command operations and Chapter coordination. This grants the Chapter a greater level of flexibility for those instances when it becomes necessary to assemble multiple companies prior to embarking upon a Crusade. The Chapter's flagship also contains the Chapter's main Reclusiam, Reliquary and Apothecarion, where the Chapter's genetic legacy is securely stored within the bowels of this mighty vessel. The Fero Karcharos bears substantially powerful void shields and a small, dedicated garrison for the ship's defence. The Void Reapers take extreme measures to ensure the safety of their genetic legacy. Often, several vessels will fly in close formation to the flagship, offering additional protection by it's void shields, and will willingly sacrifice themselves in order to ensure the survival of their genetic heritage at any cost. *''Umbra Ungula'' ("Shadow Claw" - Apocalypse-class Battleship) - *''Rostrum Acutum'' ("Sharp Beak" - Warspite-Class Battle-Barge) - *''Alis Irae'' ("Wings of Wrath" - Ironclad-Class Battle-Barge) - *''Auem Nigri'' ("Black Bird" - Legate-Class Battle-Barge) - *''Nigrantibus Alis'' ("Black Wings" - Strike Cruiser) - *''Umbra Avium'' ("Shadow Bird" - Strike Cruiser) - *''Adivarius'' ("Black Angel" - Strike Cruiser) - *''Accipiter'' ("Hawk" - Strike Cruiser) - *''Cornix'' ("Crow" - Strike Cruiser) - *''Gregem'' ("Flock" - Hunter-Class Destroyer) - Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Void Reapers' Chapter colours are primarily grey, including the armorials, poleyns (knee guards), greaves (shin armour) and sabatons (boots). The backpack, helmet, torso and upper leg armour are coloured jet-black, the colour of the deep void, while the shoulder pauldron trim is a dull gold colour. Reports indicate that they often seem to have abandoned the Codex Astartes-prescribed symbols and insignia that signify rank and assignment in a Shoal. In their place, the Void-Brothers use a wide range of personal and totemic markings, corresponding with their primitivist tendencies. In many instances the more conventional emblems of the Imperium are found alongside idiosyncratic markings, often abstract or depictive images and tokens concerning fanged maws, death's heads, oceanic predators and bloody wounds. Chapter Badge The Void Reapers' Chapter badge takes the form of a large white stylised maw of a great shark devouring a human skull, which represents an avatar of the Emperor's rage, and consumer of the damned. Only through consumption is there redemption. This primary symbol is centered upon a pair of crossed scythes, an ancient tool used to reap or cut. They are a potent symbol representing instruments of death, to harvest the souls of the damned. Relations Allies Megalodons Chapter.]] The Megalodons are a similarly savage and merciless Chapter reputedly created in antiquity during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain lineage. Their exact origins are difficult to pinpoint by Imperial scholars, remaining shrouded in the midsts of long-lost antiquity, thousands of years in the past. An isolationist and aloof Chapter, the Megalodons have continuously prosecuted their solitary crusade for millennia, bringing the light of Monatoa, 'The Void Shark that Devourers' (God-Emperor), to the darkest corners of the galaxy. Like hungry apex predators, they stalk through the cold, dark depths of the void, striking their foes unexpectedly and tearing them apart, then slip back into the Outer Dark. The Megalodons' ruthless reputation has writ a bloody legacy across the pages of Imperial history, their very name having become synonymous with merciless butchery of those who would dare assail the realm of Mankind. It is not known exactly when this bellicose Chapter first crossed paths with their fellow shark-kin, the Void Reapers, but many Imperial scholars believe this event occurred sometime in M36, during the Age of Apostasy. There are scattered records that speak of a large Astartes flotilla that would periodically emerge unexpectedly from the Outer Darkness and preyed upon the forces of wrongfully-held Imperial worlds that were forced to pay obeisance to the Apostate High Lord Goge Vandire. These few records speak of dark-grey clad Astartes who fought alongside ebon and gold clad Astartes - both of which wore similar primitivistic-looking, shark-themed iconography. Both Chapters had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, unheralded and their aid unlooked for, only to fall upon Vandire's forces and savagely slaughter them to a man. They freed nearly a dozen worlds from the yoke of the Apostate High Lord, but at the battle's end, would quickly take their leave and slip back into the darkness of the Outer Darkness once again. It is not known how close relations are between these two ferocious Chapters, however, on the few occasions they have fought alongside one another, they have done so, to the mutual benefit of both, unleashing monumental carnage and violence upon those who would dare turn from the light of the Emperor and achieving great victories for the Imperium. Enemies Blood Jaws Having utter contempt and disdain for these perfidious traitors, the Blood Jaws are formerly loyalist Space Marine Chapter that fell to the influence of the Dark Gods, and are now a notorious Chaos Warband made up of disparate Heretic Astartes that have committed the most obscene levels of carnage wherever they go. It is not known when the Void Reapers first encountered this bellicose warband of savage killers, or what is the root cause of the enmity between these two hated rivals. But whenever these two have fought one another (during engagements as smaller detachments away from their separate Chapters) they have done so to mutual annihilation. Despite their best efforts to seek out and eradicate this notorious warband, these treacherous betrayers of Mankind have continued to elude the Void Reapers time and again. The enmity between these two hated rivals has continued to endure well into the late 41st Millennium, with no end in sight. The Void Reapers will stop at nothing to purge the known galaxy of these elusive traitors until they are completely eradicated. Notable Quotes By the Void Reapers Feel free to add your own About the Void Reapers Feel free to add your own Gallery VR_Indomitus_Termi.png|Red Brethren Terminator Veteran of the 1stCompany VR_Terminator_With_Auto_Cannon_Bloodied.png|Another Red Brethren with Auto Cannon Void_Reaper_Mk_III_Variant.png|Elite 1stCompany Veteran Void_Reaper_Mk_III.png|A Void Reaper wearing ancient Mk III armour VR_Mk_V_Variant_Assault.png|Devourer (Assault Marine) in Mk V armour with Lighting Claws Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding